Maybe She Wouldn't Be Gone
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Loosely based on Blake Shelton's new song 'She Wouldn't Be Gone' About Olivia leaving again, and how Elliot feels. Sounds lame, but it's good! I don't own Law & Order: SVU, either! Rated for language in some parts


Fic about Olivia leaving SVU, and Elliot, for the third time

Fic about Olivia leaving SVU, and Elliot, for the third time. She can't take it anymore; she has to leave and all that. Kinda loosely based on Blake Shelton's single 'She Wouldn't Be Gone.' If you've heard the song and some of the words seem familiar, that's why. Well, enjoy!!

Olivia had been acting very odd for a few weeks now, and everyone noticed it, especially Elliot. He was beginning to feel concerned about her, along with everyone else. Then, one morning, she finally snapped.

Olivia came into work very early, a couple hours before anyone else would show up. She sighed as she walked over to her locker and cleaned it out, putting everything carefully in a box. Then, she moved to her desk and began cleaning it off, placing everything in the box too. When she was finished, she sealed the box up as a few tears rolled down her face. She pulled her gun off of her hip along with the holster and grabbed her badge from her hip. With a few tears rolling down her cheeks she placed them on Cragen's desk along with a letter addressed to him, and a letter addressed to the whole team.

Then, she walked over to the lockers and slipped an envelope into Fin's locker, one into Munch's locker, and then, with a determined sigh, she slid an envelope into Elliot's locker. With that finished, she grabbed her box and stood in the doorway of the precinct for the last time. She turned and got in the elevator, wiping her tears away. When she reached the first floor, she immediately began striding to her car, but saw Munch, Fin, Elliot and Cragen in the distance, each of them carrying a cup of coffee, but Elliot was holding two. She swallowed hard, and tried to brush past them, but Elliot called out,

"Hey, Liv, got some coffee!"

She smiled as she jogged over to them and said quickly,

"No, thanks, I've got my own,"

Their eyes strayed to her box and she finished,

"I'm sorry, guys, and you'll think I'm a coward once you read the letters. Good-bye,"

She turned and walked out, effectively hiding her tears. She made it to her car and then let the tears flow as she started her car up.

Meanwhile, the guys were confused, so they trooped upstairs to the precinct. When they walked in, all four of them gasped. Olivia's desk was cleaned off, and Elliot hurried to the locker room and wrenched open her locker. It too was empty. He was tempted to give into his misery and fury, but pulled himself together and walked back into the office area. Cragen walked out of his office and wordlessly showed them Olivia's gun and badge that had been left on his desk. The three detectives were speechless, and then Cragen cleared his throat and said,

"She, uh, she left a note addressed to all of us on top of her gun and shield,"

The three detectives nodded, and Cragen started reading it,

"Guys, I'm so sorry I had to leave you this way. I really didn't want to, but, something came up. You don't know how hard it is for me to leave without saying goodbye in person. You'll think I'm a coward, and I guess I am. I just, couldn't say goodbye to you in person, no matter how much I wanted to, because I knew I wouldn't be able to leave. You guys are my family, never doubt how much you all mean to me. Please, be safe, for me. I don't ever want to turn on the TV and hear about one of you being in a, well, you know. Again, I'm so sorry, but, this is goodbye. Olivia"

They all stood there, digesting what Olivia had wrote, and then they all sat down, with Cragen disappearing into his office. Out of routine, the three checked their mailboxes, and they each found a letter. They all sat down at their desks and silently opened their letters and read them silently.

"John, I'm missing you really bad. You're like a brother I never had, one that just, is awesome. You're a great detective, and an even better friend. I'll miss your corny jokes, and your bickering with Fin. Oh, and don't try to poison everyone with your coffee, please; I miss them as much as I miss you. If you've already read the letter I addressed to all of you, then I'll repeat myself. Be safe. It's hard in this job, but please, try to be safe. I just couldn't bear losing one of you, you're all I've got, you guys are my family. Goodbye. Olivia"

"Fin, I'm going to miss being your baby girl. You are definitely one of the brothers I never had, and I'm missing you really bad, but I can't come back, not now. For that, I sincerely apologize. I miss working with you, you're a great detective. Oh, and for my sake, try not to kill Elliot if he, well, gets out of line, I know how much he pisses you off sometimes. I'm assuming you read the letter I wrote to all of you, so I'm going to risk repeating myself and say, be safe. I couldn't bear it if one of you got hurt; much less lost your life. Goodbye. Olivia"

"Elliot, I'm just going to come right out and say it. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you. It's easier to pen the words then to say them, but it's true. I'll miss you with every beat of my heart; you'll be in my every thought, no matter what I do. I wish I could tell you why I left, but, it's too complicated. Hopefully you've already read the letter I left to all of you, and I'm begging you to be safe, please, for my sake, if not for anyone else's. I can't live in a world where you don't exist, so please, be careful, and be safe. Oh, and don't jump down the others throats, please, it's not their fault. Just remember, I wouldn't let you yell at them if I were there. Never doubt the fact that I love you. Goodbye. Love, Olivia"

The detectives began doing paperwork, wallowing in their own misery. Olivia had normally been the light of the precinct, chocolate and jokes at the ready if anyone was feeling bad.

Then, Casey blew into the precinct, a letter in her hand, no doubt from Olivia.

"Elliot Stabler, I need to talk to you." She hissed, anger in her voice. Elliot got up and followed her out, an apprehensive look on his face.

"What?" He said, when they were outside.

"I'll tell you what!" Casey said heatedly, poking a finger in his chest.

"You made Olivia leave!"

"I did?" Elliot said stupidly, trying to process what she had just said.

"Well, you're a part of it, if not the entire reason why she left," Casey said, calming down slightly. Casey yelled at Elliot some more, and then she left, because she had to be in court. Elliot went back up to the precinct and sat there, staring at Olivia's desk.

Fin and Munch kept throwing glances his way, but he never noticed. He was still trying to process that Olivia was gone. She had left.

And he hadn't told her how he really felt about her. When that thought hit him, he quickly stood up, and heard Munch mutter,

"Finally, he goes,"

"Go, Elliot, we'll tell the Captain," Fin said, and Elliot nodded and then nearly ran out of the precinct. He jumped in his car and tore out of the parking lot, going to her apartment and finding it empty. He swore and got back in his car.

He began driving calmly, going anyplace she might have gone, stopping anyplace she might be. He called everyone he knew, and everyone he knew she knew. No one knew where she could have gone, or at least, that's what they told him. He didn't notice if they were lying or not, and for once, he really didn't care.

That's when it hit him, that she was really and truly, gone. He began driving like hell, flying like crazy down the highway. He was careful to obey the laws, since he couldn't handle a cop stopping him right at that second.

Finally, he just totally lost it and pulled over at the parking lot at the park and began beating on the dash, screaming out her name over and over. Eventually, tears began soaking up his face, leaking out from his unwilling eyes. Thoughts kept hitting his brain, making him feel like a horrible person.

Thoughts such as, _if you had joked to make her laugh, if you had held her when she cried, if you hadn't been so dang stubborn, been so stupidly selfish, if you had thought about her more, thought about you less, maybe she wouldn't be gone, and you wouldn't be cursing like a stupid fool, and maybe you wouldn't be praying so hard, to find her, so you can beg her, for one more chance, but until that happens, which isn't likely, you'll be sitting here, acting sorry for yourself._

And the crowing insult of them all: _if you had loved her this much all along, maybe, maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't be gone._

Elliot was vaguely aware of his phone ringing, and he answered it in a flat voice.

"Stabler."

"Elliot, it's Cragen. Where are you?"

"The park, why?"

"Good, good, keep walking around, all right?"

"Sure, but why?"

"A surprise. Bye,"

"Bye," Elliot said and hung up.

He began walking along the trails of the park, but no one was there, as it was raining. He kept walking, and cursing himself, telling himself that he would never be the same, that love, life, meaning, over, all over. It was all over.

Then, he heard a familiar voice call to him, saying,

"Elliot,"

He spun around and saw a familiar brunette standing there, watching him.

"Olivia," He breathed, his breath ragged.

She tried to smile at him, and began slowly walking over to him, and when she reached him, she said,

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to my best friend, could I?"

"No, don't, please, Liv, don't," Elliot said, a desperate edge to his voice.

"Don't what, Elliot? Leave? I have to, I'm sorry, but I have to," Olivia said, her eyes wet, and not from the rain. She touched his arm, said,

"I'm sorry, Elliot, but, goodbye,"

She turned and began to walk away. Elliot was rooted to the spot, not thinking, not feeling. Finally, a voice in his head smacked him and told him to go after her.

"Olivia, wait, no, please, wait!" He said, running after her, and she stopped just before she got to her car.

"What, Elliot?" She asked, not looking at him.

"Look at me, please," He said, and she did.

"Don't leave me, Olivia, please,"

"You, you want me to stay?"

"Yes, God, Liv, I can't live without you, please, stay," He said, his voice desperate, and she bit her lip and said softly,

"I, I can't,"

"Yes, you can, please, I need you, Liv," He blurted out, and she looked at him, a gasp in her throat.

"Say that again," She requested, hope in her voice, and he sighed, relieved that there was hope that she would stay.

"I need you, Olivia, I love you," He said, truth ringing in every syllable, and she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I love you too, Elliot," She murmured, and he eased back and kissed her lips, saying,

"So you'll stay?"

"Duh, it's not like I'm gonna leave my love," She said, a smile pulling at the edges of her lips. He smiled back, and then kissed her again, promising each other forever.

The End.

Hope you liked it, just something I based off of Blake Shelton's new song, 'She Wouldn't Be Gone' The song didn't really fit Elliot and Olivia, but some of it did, so I just did a story fic about it. Well, anyways, thanks so much for reading, and please, please review!!


End file.
